thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goober
Goober is a Lieutenant (later, potential Main Lieutenant) of the Satan's Mothers. He was voiced by Holter Graham. In The Movie Goober appears at the meeting, where he is one of nine delegates sent from his gang. In The Game Goober appears in ''Roots'', where, after Cleon and Vermin were set up by Virgil, he tries to kill them both in Tack's Warehouse. Goober then later appears in ''Turf Invasion 5'' where he attempts to invade The Warriors' turf in Coney, along with several other members of the gang. The last time Goober is seen is in ''Desperate Dudes'' in the cutscene for the meeting. Fighting Ability Goober, like most male characters, shares the two-hit combos as standard grapple moves, with Ajax's rage grapple moves. Like most characters, he uses the tornado kick as his raging power move. However, instead of having a regular power move, he uses two unique close-up combos (one for the front, one from the back), involving two punches each (to the head). He shares this 'power move' with the three other generic soldiers of his gang (Ted, Spice & Kevin). Trying to perform this will just result in a heavy punch if no enemies are nearby. It essentially has the same concept and game mechanics as The Punks' exclusive bear-hug attacks. Like most male characters, he uses the fighting style of Ajax and Snow. Quotes * "C'mon. This way." - LET'S GO * "Hold on." - HOLD UP * "Kill all these bastards!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Help me out, you pussies!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Hey, maybe you should go practice or somethin'!" - Threat * *Laughing* "What a FUCKIN' feather-weight!" - Threat * "You ready to get your balls ripped off?!" - Threat * "You ready to bleed?! 'Cause I'ma make you piss blood!" - Threat * "Look at me! I'm gonna waste you!" - Threat * "You gonna cry, you gonna run away?!" - Threat * "Let's rock, fucker, let's get a JAM goin' on!" - Threat * "Take a piece o' this!" - Pinning opponent * "I'm doin' this just for YOU, man!" - Pinning opponent * "You're a pussy little shit, ain't ya?" - Pinning opponent * "I BET this hurts!" - Pinning opponent * "Fuckin' DEAD!" - Pinning opponent * "You're NOTHIN'! Just a little fuckin' worm!" - Pinning opponent * "It's okay to cry, little boy!" *Hysterical laughter* - Pinning opponent * "What was that shit? Come on out, motherfucker." - Heard a noise * "Fuckin' hell, what's makin' that noise?!" - Heard a noise * "Get the fuck out here! I know there's someone there." - Heard a noise * "Too scared to fight, huh? I'll bet you're shittin' your pants right now!" - Searching for enemy * "I don't care how long it takes - gettin' your blood on my hands is worth it!" - Searching for enemy * "Tell ya what; you just send out your leader! I'll settle for that little cock!" - Searching for enemy * "WHAT THE?!" - Spotting Cleon and Vermin * "I see 'em! Let's slaughter 'em!" - Preparing to kill Cleon and Vermin Trivia * He shares his voice with Vance, Tracer, Gus and Bull. Category:Characters Category:Satan's Mothers Category:Lieutenants